Happy New Year
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Just a New Years Eve Bechloe story


**Happy New Year! I was going to post this yesterday but ... oh well**

* * *

"Stop! Everyone stop!" Aubrey yelled.

Moans and sighs came from the rest of the Bellas as they did what they were told. "What now Aubrey?" Fat Amy asked, rolling her eyes.

"You guys are doing it all wrong!" she yelled again.

"It's New Years Eve, can't we just go home?" Stacie asked.

"I should be on my way to my family, not still here," Jessica added.

Beca sighed and plopped onto the floor. She was tired, sweaty, and thirsty. Aubrey sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, you know what? We're done for today, and it's only 1pm," Aubrey announced sounding disappointed, but resulting in small cheering from the rest of the women.

Beca laid on her back and stretched out her arms and legs as everyone stepped over or around her to return home. The room became silent and Beca had thought everyone had gone until she felt someone staring at her.

"Chlo?" she asked, sitting up.

"Hey." She was right; Chloe sat on the floor behind her.

"I thought you left," Beca informed.

"And leave you here all alone, I don't think so," Chloe winked, crawling over to where Beca sat.

The brunette smirked, pulling Chloe into her arms and dragging her back down to the floor. They laid silently on the ground, wrapped in each others arms. Chloe's lips made their way from Beca's temple down to the side of her mouth.

"Come on Beca, turn your head," the redhead smirked.

Beca kept staring at the ceiling for a few more seconds before turning her head to make their lips meet. She took Chloe by the waist and rolled onto her back, making Chloe lay on top on her. Chloe rested her head on Beca's chest.

"You're stressing," Chloe whispered.

"How can you tell?" Beca asked, her voice low.

"I can see it," she said, stopping her hand on Beca's hip. "I can feel it. You're really tense all the time."

"Well I've I didn't have you I probably would've had a heart attack by now."

"What's stressing you out so much?" Chloe asked sitting up, straddling Beca's waist.

"I don't know, everything I guess," she replied. "This whole college thing wasn't my idea and the Bellas are exhausting…"

"But if you didn't do 'the whole college thing', you wouldn't have met me," Chloe smiled leaning down to place a kiss on Beca's lips. "Lay on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Just do it," Chloe said, raising herself off Beca's body enough for her to turn over.

Chloe sat herself back on Beca's body, her hands traveling up her shirt and to her shoulders. She started rubbing at her neck and back, kissing the back of her ear as she did so.

"Beca relax, your muscles are super tight," Chloe said, rubbing her index finger on the small of her back.

"Sorry."

Chloe moved her hands back up to Beca's neck but she still wasn't relaxing. "Come on," she said standing up. "This isn't working."

"Beca took the hand Chloe held out for her and stood up. "Where are we going?"

"My dorm."

"Why?"

Chloe just smiled but that was answer enough. They got their bags and walked hand in hand to the redhead's dorm. When they got inside they dropped their bags, Beca sitting on Chloe's bed.

"Why aren't you home with your family?" she asked.

Chloe shrugged, "You said you weren't going home and I didn't want you to be alone for New Years…"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well I love you so I did," Chloe smiled, placing her hands on the bed on either side of Beca, leaning in to kiss her.

Beca smiled into the kiss, pulling away to laugh. Chloe looked slightly offended.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just was going to say something that would've sounded weird."

"What were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter; can we just get naked now?"

Chloe chuckled, placing another kiss on Beca's lips. She removed the brunette's shirt and threw it to the side. "Of course."

* * *

Chloe ran her finger over the rim of Beca's ear. She looked over to the clock, 7:45pm. She felt bad waking her up but she was going to wake her up if she moved anyway.

"Bec, wake up sweetie," Chloe whispered kissing the brunette on the cheek.

Beca took a breath and turned in the bed so she was facing Chloe. Although her eyes were closed she knew exactly where the redhead's lips were, kissing them gently. She opened her eyes, a small smile crossing her face.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice raspy.

"Quarter to eight."

"Wow, it's been a while. How long were you awake?" Beca asked.

"Like twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because we woke up early or Bellas rehearsal and if we're gonna stay up late for New Years you are going to need as much sleep as you can get."

"I love you Chloe," Beca smiled, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Say it again," the redhead smiled.

"Why?" she chuckled.

"'Cause you don't say it often."

"And you're the only one I say it to. Chloe, I love you."

"I love you too," the redhead smiled, wrapping her arm around Beca's neck, pulling her in closer. "And I can tell you've relaxed."

"Yeah, I feel a lot better," Beca admitted.

"Good," Chloe smiled, "C'mon, let's get up, get something to eat, and pop by the liquor store for tonight."

Beca smirked and nodded, sitting up in bed. "You still have my jeans here right?"

"Yeah, top drawer. Get me a pair too please… and my underwear."  
"Well of course I'll get your underwear. We're not going to be frisky for dinner babe," Beca winked, tossing Chloe her underwear and bra from the floor.

Beca grabbed her phone out of her bag and started doing stuff with it. Chloe looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Beca was standing naked in the middle of the room, on her phone, not getting dressed. Chloe didn't mind, but she couldn't help but stare. Beca was beautiful.

"I feel you staring at me, stop. You're making me feel uncomfortable," Beca said putting her phone down.

"Sorry… You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Only because you tell me so often," she smiled. "Come on, let's get ready."

The girls got dressed and got into Chloe's car. They drove to McDonalds to get a quick dinner, then to the liquor store.

"Babe, you know I'm not legal yet right?" Beca whispered.

"Yeah but I am, and you're only a year underage, what do you care?"

Beca shrugged and followed Chloe around. They got their alcohol and were on their way back the Chloe's dorm. They got back at about 9:30 and Beca just laid back in Chloe's bed.

"Can we just lay here until midnight?" Beca asked, pulling Chloe in the bed.

"What if we fall asleep?" she pointed out with a small smile.

"We can set and alarm for 11:55. Please, I just want to lay with you."

Chloe couldn't help but agree. She got fully under the covers with Beca and set her phone alarm for 11:55. She put her arm around Beca. The room was dark and quiet. It was comforting to be laying there in each others company. Chloe was right, they did eventually fall asleep and the loud music scared Beca. She was looking for her phone but couldn't find it.

"Chlo, where the fuck is your phone?"

"My pocket," Chloe replied, taking it out and shutting off the alarm. "Sorry, I didn't know the volume was so high."

"It's fine, let's the get the alcohol," Beca laughed.

Chloe got out of the bed and handed Beca a glass, the bottle of champagne in her other hand. She poured two glasses and put the bottle back in the mini fridge.

_11:58._

"Chloe, thank you for staying with me."

"No problem sweetie," Chloe smiled.

"It means a lot to me, knowing someone is there for me."

_11:59._

"I'm going to wait another minute to kiss you," the redhead smirked.

Beca chuckled and they were both staring at Chloe's phone. _12:00, midnight, January 1__st__._

"Happy New Year," Beca smiled.

"Happy New Year," Chloe said, pulling Beca in for a kiss.


End file.
